


Hello！5CM

by sonnetqueen



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetqueen/pseuds/sonnetqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5CM梗。Erik、Charles各一篇。因为基本没涉及到社会环境方面的事，所以还是沿用了XFC里的EC二人相遇时的时间线，即古巴核危机前（1962.10)。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charles篇

Charles篇

Erik在客厅的沙发上醒来，针扎似的刺痛一阵比一阵狠地戳刺着他的太阳穴；而他，浑身上下臭烘烘的酒气，甚至都不能睁开眼好好看看外面明晃晃的太阳。

该死的宿醉！

他昨晚与Charles喝到半夜，最终，二人干脆就地醉倒，虽然Charles家的沙发已经足够奢华，但经过一夜，他的腿现在已经没了知觉——何况还是两个成年男人挤在一起——对了，Charles呢？

“……Charles？”

没有回应。

“Charles？你在哪儿？！”

哐嘡。有什么声音从不远处传来。然后是Charles的声音在脑子里响了起来。

我在厨房，Erik——

“Charles？我记得你说过不会随便在我脑子里说话了。”没有人，只有一支方糖勺孤孤单单地躺在厨房地砖上。

……呃，my friend，我也不想的，但是你能不能往餐桌这儿靠一点？

“当然，但你究竟在搞什么？”

唔……Erik，你要对接下来看到的有所准备……

“好吧，我保证，所以到底怎么了！”显然Erik的耐心已经所剩无几。

“往下看my friend，我在这儿……”一个微弱、迟疑，又有些尴尬忧虑的声音——是Charles的。

顺着指示，Erik定睛一看，桌上的樱桃慕斯蛋糕已经被挖掉了好几口，花形的巧克力片也缺了一块，而那个原本应该属于樱桃的位置上竟然是——

“老天！！！！Charles！！！！！你怎么？！”

Erik的酒立即醒了，他直愣愣地看着昨天还在一起喝酒的好友。Charles现在只有差不多5cm的高度，光溜溜的趴在酒红色的果浆上，用一块巧克力片遮住了身子，白嫩嫩地好似一坨奶油。Erik又凑近了一些，他的朋友可怜兮兮地朝他抬起头，漂亮的眼睛虽然也变小了，但依旧明亮非常。

“Morning Erik……”

“这到底怎么回事Charles！？你怎么变得那么小了！”上帝，现在可不是说早安的好时候。

“……我也不知道。醒来之后我就来厨房找些餐点，才刚坐下来吃了两口蛋糕，结果就——你看，我连红茶都还没来得及喝呢……”受害者本人也没有丝毫的头绪，但他好像对于那杯冷掉的白兰地红茶更加耿耿于怀。

让Charles站在自己的手心里，Erik小心翼翼地用餐巾帮他擦掉头发和身上的奶油与果酱。清理完毕，Erik放他站上餐桌，还好心地用桌上不知哪儿来的宽边丝带把他裹得严严实实。

被“打扮”完毕，Charles噌噌跑到一边刚盛过白兰地的茶勺旁，努力俯下身对着勺子上的倒影审视一番。唔，宝蓝色的，还挺不错。

“所以现在要怎么办？”虽然Charles这样小小的十分可爱，但Erik还是希望他快点恢复。不过当事人在“整装”完毕后却已是不太着急的样子了：“顺其自然。”趁着Erik不注意，他偷偷舔了舔勺子上剩余的白兰地。但结果可想而知。变小后的Charles自然是酒力大不如前，只不过是些残酒，已经让他晕晕乎乎地一屁股跌坐到了餐桌上。

“小酒鬼。”看着Charles变小后不胜酒力的醉醺醺模样，Erik忍不住用小指头戳了戳他的肚子，“你什么时候才能变回来？”

“也许……嗯……醒……就好……呼……”回应似地抱了一下Erik的小指头，Charles垂着红扑扑的脸蛋儿，枕着餐布，迷迷糊糊睡着了。

—Charles篇End—


	2. Erik篇

Charles发誓，他只是去厨房续杯茶——他至今保持着在牛津留学时的习惯——但他刚给心爱的骨瓷茶壶重新满上水，就被一股带着惊恐与慌乱的脑波袭击了。

是Erik！

他瞬间紧张了起来。在没有得到Erik同意的情况下，Charles已经很久没进入过好友的大脑；而Erik也并不喜欢这种在脑子里交流的方式，所以Erik一定是发生了什么！

Erik！What happened？

他一边试图着联系上Erik，一边快速奔回自己的卧室。在他来厨房之前，他们正在那儿下棋，可当Charles急匆匆进到屋子里，那儿根本没有Erik的影子！

窗门依旧紧闭，壁炉里的柴火仍旧“哔哔啪啪”地烧着，棋盘好好地搁在小桌上，就连一旁盛着M&M巧克力豆（注1）的小盘子都没变过位置——没人进来过，一切都和他离开时一模一样。

但Erik，一个大活人，却凭空不见了？

“难道是Shaw手下那个红皮肤的家伙干的？”他揉揉眉心，自言自语拖着步子走向他离开时Erik坐着的椅子。

别过来！一个闷闷的声音在Charles脑子里响起。

“Erik？你在？可我看不到你，为什么？”Charles有些难以置信：“难道你突然进化出了什么隐身的能力？”

别开玩笑了Charles！我很安全！还有，我说了，别过来！

“好的好的，冷静，my friend。你是说你没受伤？”Charles觉得自己朝着空气说话的样子有点儿傻。

是的，我没受伤，只要你别过来！尤其是别TMD坐下！！

“呃，坐下？”Charles忍不住把目光投向了那个原本属于Erik的位子。暗红色的坐垫上有一颗黑色的棋子，是“骑士”。等等，好像……有什么东西在后面？

他蹲下身，慢慢把头凑近了。突然，他倒吸了一口气，嘴张得几乎能吞下一只鸡：“OH——Erik？！你怎么，你怎么？！”

Charles出生至今，第一次觉得自己的大脑不够用——Erik竟然变得还没国际象棋高了！？GOD！这可比变种能力什么的还让他惊奇！

“Damn it Charles！闭嘴！”只有大约5cm高的小人骂骂咧咧，显然心情并不太好，可惜凭他现在光溜溜的模样以及迷你的尺寸，实在没什么威慑力。

盯着从棋子后冒出来的暗金色小脑袋，Charles告诫自己尽量克制住笑意，但几秒钟的静寂过后，一切的努力都失败了，他终于忍不住大笑起来：“天呐Erik，YOU ARE SOOOOOOO CUTE！！”说完，还试图去挠一下Erik的头发。

“别碰我！！”Erik大叫着重新躲回了棋子后面。

“咳，抱歉，my friend，我只是想看看你还好么。”Charles清了清嗓子，“而且……你应该还需要穿上点什么，呃，你知道……”他顿了顿，留给突遭厄运的好友一点时间，“……出来好么？”

“……Charles，我觉得……在找出变小原因前，你还是别碰我……我怕……我怕会传染……”Erik的声音还是闷闷的，只是微微探了探头，就又缩了回去。

Charles的心瞬间被什么东西击中了，他的胸口似乎被偷空，但又好像被装得满满，他没法分辨这到底是什么，又意味着什么；他只是叹息般地笑，然后轻轻地拿起了那颗“骑士”，强迫他的挚友与他对视。

察觉到他的意图，Erik死死抱住了棋子。开玩笑，他可不想被Charles看到自己这么个全裸的样子！！！

但他的动作充其量也只能保住他前面的“清白”，当他和棋子被整个抬离坐垫后，Charles就毫不客气地用食指弹了一下他的屁股。

“What a fu——”又羞又恼的Erik还没能说完，那位刚对他“图谋不轨”的朋友就把他托到了手里：“My friend，你看，我没被传染，还是和原来一样。”

Charles的掌心是那么温暖、柔软，好像一床上好的绒毯，Erik看着他的眼睛，深邃、明亮、清澈，像是夏季的星空与浩浩银河。

他快要沉下去了……

“现在让我们来看看，有什么可以给你穿上。”Charles的声音将Erik拉了回来，他的朋友抿着好看的嘴唇，认真思考着；突然，他兴奋地拍了下手：“对了！我们有这个！”

*** *** ***

“What！你竟然要我穿这个？”Erik一脸惊恐地看着Charles手里的“衣服”，那原本属于M&M公司的圣诞巧克力豆玩偶——连体的、紫色的、胸口上还写着一个硕大的白色“M”。（注2）

“我才不穿这个！”

“你不喜欢么？上面还有你的名字，”摊平那件玩偶衣，Charles指了指M旁边的一行小字：“你看，我刚写上去的——a、g、n、e、t、o——Magneto！”

“谁会喜欢啊——！”Erik几乎崩溃，要是他还维持着原来的大小，我们一定可以清楚地看到他额头上跳动的青筋。

“但这和你爱穿的高领衫是一个颜色，我以为你会喜欢。”Charles委屈地扁了扁嘴。

Charles可怜的样子让人心软，明知他是故意，可怜的Erik还是没能强硬到底：“……要是有了其它的我就换掉……”他小声嘀咕了几句，磨磨蹭蹭地把衣服拖到了坐垫的角落，然后极为迅速地背过身去穿上了那件“Magneto”专属。

等他转过身，迎接他的是Charles像是放大了数百倍的脸以及那个满盛着巧克力豆的小碟子——

“Erik~快到碟子里来~！”（注3）那双大眼睛看起来比刚才更亮了，但这该死的绝不再是什么夏夜的璀璨银河！！

“Holly Shit Charles！！！你才到碟子里来呢！！！！”Erik终于恼羞成怒，他用力朝Charles张开手掌，但那现在充其量也不过是一个成人小指甲盖的大小。Charles被他跳脚的模样逗得直乐，但紧跟着，史上最悲喜交加的事发生了——

虽然是迷你尺寸，Erik的磁控能力依然存在着——这当然值得庆幸，但不幸的是——Charles上衣口袋里的一枚50美分硬币破衣而出，并且在Erik能够反应过来前狠狠地砸到了他的心口！

噢是的，他穿着可笑的M&M紫色玩偶服，被一枚印着富兰克林头像（注4）的50美分硬币砸到，而且就此倒“垫”不起，晕了过去。Charles当然在第一时间对他实施了救助，但对于背负了这么一段“黑历史”Erik而言，他可能更希望就此长睡不醒……

—Erik篇End—

注：  
1、 M&M巧克力豆：“只溶在口不溶在手”的M&M大家应该都很熟悉，该公司成立于1941年，早于XFC故事发生的时间，所以出现这小零食也是正常的www  
2、 事实上M&M巧克力豆只有“蓝、橙、红、黄、绿”5种，紫色纯粹是作者为了剧情所杜撰。  
3、 来自M&M巧克力豆新广告语：“快到我碗里来！”  
4、 XFC时间线就在1961-1962年两年间（古巴核危机在1962年10月）。此间50美分背面的头像为富兰克林；1963年后，才使用了肯尼迪头像。


End file.
